


Lean on me

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Narita is stressed out by uni. Kinoshita helps him relax.





	Lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this on and off for months now. I don't even know what to say about it, it's just self-indulgent smut because there's not enough KinoNari smut out there.

Nothing was going well today. First, Kazuhito had been late for class because he overslept, which wasn't all that bad since the professor had been late as well. But then his partner for the group presentation had forgotten about the meeting they had arranged with another professor, which led to a very embarrassing conversation because Kazuhito didn't actually know all that much about the parts of the presentation his partner had been in charge of. And finally, the book he'd meant to check out at the library had disappeared and none of the librarians could find it.

At least he could always rely on his boyfriend.

 

***

 

To: Kinoshita Hisashi <3<3

> today sucks

 

From: Kinoshita Hisashi <3<3

> I'll make you some tamagoyaki for dinner if you come over

 

To: Kinoshita Hisashi <3<3

> I love you

 

From: Kinoshita Hisashi <3<3

> Love you too <3

 

***

 

The air outside Hisashi's flat was hot and humid, making Kazuhito's shirt stick to his skin. He was relieved when his boyfriend finally opened the door.

“What took you so long?” Kazuhito groaned after being greeted with a short but sweet kiss.

“I was still in the shower.” Hisashi shook his head so that cool little droplets of water landed right on Kazuhito's face.

“A shower sounds nice,” Kazuhito sighed, putting down his bag and taking off his shoes before stepping into the flat proper.

_Bless the inventor of air conditioning._

“Go ahead, you know where the towels are.”

 

***

 

Kazuhito had barely stepped under the cool spray of water when Hisashi slipped through the gap in the bathroom door and started undressing.

“I thought you just showered?” Kazuhito grinned as two arms wrapped around him from behind. The warmth of Hisashi's body, pressed so close to Kazuhito's back, stood in a pleasant contrast to the water of the shower.

“How can I not take the opportunity to shower with my incredibly hot boyfriend?” Hisashi whispered in Kazuhito's ear, making goosebumps rise on his skin.

“You are a menace.” Kazuhito turned around and threaded his fingers through wet blond hair. He loved the feel of it beneath his fingertips, loved how Hisashi sighed and leaned in for an open mouth kiss that made Kazuhito shiver in anticipation of what was to come. He felt Hisashi reaching for something behind him but barely paid it any mind until he heard the snapping sound of a bottle being opened. Kazuhito managed to pull away from the kiss long enough to see Hisashi pour shower gel into his hands, but was immediately drawn back in by that pretty mouth.

Kazuhito couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth as Hisashi started to rub shower gel onto his skin, starting from the shoulders. Ever so slowly, Hisashi worked his way down Kazuhito's body, never breaking their kiss. Kazuhito wanted to get lost in this feeling because it made him forget all of his stress and worries. Hisashi knew him so well, knew exactly where to linger and massage the soap into his skin, and when he reached Kazuhito's hips, Kazuhito had to break away from the kiss to gasp for air.

“F-fuck, why are you so good at this?” he moaned into Hisashi's shoulder, earning a low chuckle.

“Because I pay attention to your reactions when we have sex.” Hisashi's thumbs were drawing circles on Kazuhito's skin, the pressure just right to make Kazuhito shiver. “Do you want me to continue this with my hands or mouth?”

The offer of a blowjob was tempting, but Kazuhito felt like this entire thing was starting to get a little one-sided.

“Hands,” he said, placing his own on Hisashi's hips, pulling him closer until their erections were pressed up against each other.

“Mmh, I like the way you think.”

Hisashi let out the faintest little gasp as Kazuhito moved one of his hands to wrap around their dicks. They rubbed up against each other until they found a rhythm that worked for them both, slow but deliberate. Kazuhito didn't want to rush this, wanted to enjoy this feeling of closeness under the cool water for as long as he could, but his boyfriend had other plans.

“You feel so good against me,” Hisashi sighed, his hand joining Kazuhito's to apply even more delicious friction. Kazuhito was beyond words, choosing to trail kisses over Hisashi's collarbone instead as Hisashi brought him closer and closer to the edge until they tumbled over it together.

“Do... hah... do you want to take this to your bed?” Kazuhito panted, watching the evidence of their orgasms wash down the drain.

“With pleasure.”

 

Both of them had calmed down a little by the time they reached Hisashi's unmade bed, but Kazuhito wasn't quite satisfied yet, especially since Hisashi seemed hell-bent on spoiling him. It wasn't every day that Kazuhito got to lie back and relax, while his boyfriend took care of him, and he would enjoy every second of it.

“How do you want to do this today?” Hisashi asked, grabbing lube and condoms from the box under the bed.

“I wanna be able to kiss you, so...” Kazuhito rearranged some of the pillows until he could lie down comfortably and then pulled Hisashi forward until he was nicely nestled between Kazuhito's legs. “Perfect.”

Hisashi grinned as he cupped Kazuhito's face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. “Yeah, you are perfect.”

“Oh my god, I always forget how much of a sap you can be,” Kazuhito groaned, softly pinching Hisashi's side.

“Don't act like you don't like it when I compliment you, or I'll never do it again,” Hisashi threatened with a pout. Kazuhito lifted a single brow, seeing right past Hisashi's empty threats.

“How about you get started instead of pouting at me?”

“Fine.” Hisashi chuckled, immediately attacking Kazuhito's neck with kisses.

“That's more like it,” Kazuhito sighed, sinking back into the pillows and loosely tangling his fingers in Hisashi's still damp hair.

He closed his eyes, intent on focusing on the soft lips and calloused hands on his skin. He gasped as Hisashi's fingers flicked over his nipples.

“Good?”

Kazuhito hummed in agreement. “Very good.”

Hisashi seemed to take that as an invitation to kiss and suck his nipple, one hand playing with the other nipple while the other hand moved down his body to stroke his dick until he was fully erect again.

“Do you wanna be top or bottom today?” Hisashi asked. Kazuhito shivered as Hisashi's breath brushed over his sensitive skin.

“Bottom.” His voice was breathless and a little squeaky, but he didn't really care. Hisashi had witnessed worse sides of him.

“Mmh, I'm going to take good care of you, love.” Kazuhito didn't even need to open his eyes to know that Hisashi was grinning, but he did anyway, watching as Hisashi grabbed the bottle of lube and liberally coated his fingers with it.

No matter how many times they did this, and no matter how much Kazuhito wanted to do it, he was always tense at first. He sucked in a sharp breath of air when Hisashi slipped the tip of his index finger in. Hisashi immediately stopped his movements, letting Kazuhito adjust until his breathing was back to normal before pushing in further.

“More lube?”

“Nah, I'm fine,” Kazuhito mumbled. “You can move your finger.”

Being stretched out and prepared so thoroughly always made Kazuhito feel loved. Occasionally, whenever Hisashi felt like being a little shit, he would tease Kazuhito mercilessly throughout the process, but luckily today was not one of those days. Soon, Kazuhito found himself rolling a condom down Hisashi's hard dick and slicking it with lube.

“You ready?” Hisashi asked as he pushed a pillow underneath Kazuhito's hips.

“Yeah,” Kazuhito sighed, settling back into the sheets. Kazuhito loved looking at his boyfriend’s face whenever Hisashi topped. The concentration as he lined up his dick, the way he bit his lip as he slowly slid in, trying so hard not to rush things, to make it as pleasurable an experience as possible for Kazuhito. And how pleasurable it was once the discomfort of being stretched out was overshadowed by the sensation of Hisashi's dick rubbing up against Kazuhito's prostate again and again.

“There!” Kazuhito gasped, back arching, fingers pulling at Hisashi's hair. He loved this feeling, loved being as close to his partner as was physically possible.

“Kazuhito.” The way his name sounded on Hisashi's lips sent a shiver up Kazuhito's spine. “I love you.”

“Love you,” was all Kazuhito managed to say in response, too busy trying to keep his moans to a reasonable volume, and when Hisashi wrapped a hand around Kazuhito's neglected dick he was done for. “So close.”

“Me too.” Hisashi leaned down, crashing their lips together a little too hard, but Kazuhito couldn't care less. Hisashi's thrusts were deeper now and more erratic, and with one final twist of his wrist, he had Kazuhito cumming for the second time that day. Kazuhito barely even registered how Hisashi orgasmed mere seconds later, the endorphins in his bloodstream making it hard to notice anything at all.

“I think I might have to take another shower before I make the tamagoyaki I promised.” Hisashi grimaced as he pulled out and tied off the condom.

“Nobody said you had to join me,” Kazuhito said breathlessly.

“I didn't hear you complain when I did,” Hisashi shot back with a grin, holding out a hand. “But come on, let's go shower. And then you can tell me all about how much uni sucked today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com) where I scream about anime, manga, uni and sometimes post recipes.


End file.
